


Yet Another High School AU

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fem Jack Frost, High School AU, Jackie Frost - Freeform, Jackie is the new kid, SO ORIGINAL, pairings to be determined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yep, this is yet another RotG high school AU with Jackie Frost as the new girl. Such an original idea, I know, but I wanted to do my own take on it, so here you go.I haven't decided on pairings yet, so let me know what you'd like to see, and if you'd like to see your OC as one of their classmates, just ask. Aside from that, enjoy the story!





	Yet Another High School AU

"If I could have everyone's attention, we have a new student with us today. This is Jacqueline Frost." The teacher glanced at the white-haired teen beside her. "Would you like to tell us anything about yourself, Jacqueline?"

Jackie raised a single eyebrow. "Or, better idea, we skip the stupid TV high school cliche and I go to my seat." With that, she found an empty seat in the back of the class and plopped into it, immediately pulling out her sketchbook and ignoring everyone around her. After all, it was only a matter of time before she had to move again, so why bother trying to make friends?

Sadly, the girl next to her decided to be extremely unhelpful and passed her a note.

_Hi, Jacqueline! I'm Thea, but you can call me Tooth! If you need help finding anything here, let me know!_

Jackie wished she could take this girl up on her offer, but she knew it would just make it all the harder when she was carted off to some new foster family in a few months. But this was her hometown, the place she wanted to go to college and build a life, and she desperately wanted to have friends, she was social by nature. But she had no idea how long this family would want to put up with her! She finally decided to just be as neutral as possible as she wrote a reply and passed it back.

_I'll keep that in mind, thanks. And call me Jackie._

* * *

Tooth was practically buzzing with energy as class ended and she could finally talk to the new girl. "Hi Jackie! I'm so glad to meet you! So, where are you from? Why'd you move here? Do you have a big family? What do you think of Burgess so far?"

"Whoa, slow down," Jackie interrupted with a small chuckle. "In order, I was born here in Burgess, but I've lived all over. I moved here 'cause my new foster family's here, and my only real family is my sister. And it hasn't changed a bit since I left as a kid."

Tooth gave a delighted gasp. "You used to live here?! Then this is just a big homecoming to you, isn't it? That's so cool! Ooh, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? I just know they'll all love you."

At that, Jackie's smile slipped. "I'd... better not... I don't know when I'll have to move again... It's better if I don't get attached..."

"Because you're in the foster system?" Tooth gave a small, sympathetic smile. "I really think you should talk to my friend Pitch. He's in the system too. And my other friend Sandy, he was until he was adopted."

Jackie looked startled a moment, then slowly nodded. "Well... Ok, what's the harm in talking, right? See you at lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> Fir future pairings, I'm leaning towards Jackie/Sandy, but if enough people want it, I could be swayed to Jackie/Pitch. Please tell me what you want to see in the comments!


End file.
